


I Wanna Be Touched

by emjellybean



Series: Mark is a Prostitute [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: Mark is approached by another man while leaving work. How could he say no?





	

Mark was about to leave for the day when he was approached by a man. The man was taller than him and slender with hair that looked as if it would be comfortable to nuzzle. He only handed him money and told him to follow, which Mark obeyed. They walked only until just out of reach of the building and then Mark stopped, the other man not far ahead. “Where are we going?” Mark asked, and then, “I think I should know.”

“My place.” The man said, placing a blunt between his lips. “I gave you enough, didn't I?” When there was silence, he breathed out the smoke and then flicked the blunt to the ground. “It's just right around the corner.”

Mark only nodded and kept walking as the other did. $125 was a pretty good deal, though he wanted to be careful. He always was. It wasn't long before they came to a cheap apartment building and made their way up to a room. It was quiet, almost somberly so. He stepped into the room after the other, pressed against a wall before he could even glance at his surroundings, not that he minded. He felt lips, surprisingly soft yet rough at the same time, and then a tongue, the faint taste of strawberry chapstick hidden behind the rough flavor of booze. Clothes were pulled off between kisses, warm skin against warm skin. Then he felt a mattress against his bare back and, once again, kisses, but to his neck.

Then suddenly, it went from all too fast to a slow, almost worrisome pace. Soft, gentle kisses were placed on all the sensitive areas of his neck, two large hands holding his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles. Their chests were pressed together, a comfortable weight on him that was soon lifted as the man rose to reach to the side of the bed. Though it was comforting, the disappearance of the man's body against his own made him let out a shaky breath that he hadn't known he was holding in. Confused by his own reaction, he hadn't noticed any movement until he felt a finger pressing his hole. He focused his attention back on the situation, the man now leaning over him again, one finger inside him, lips pressed firmly against his ear. He could feel the hair, soft and poofy, against his cheek.

“I'm Dan.” He murmured.

“Dan...” Mark whispered, as if testing the sound of his own voice. “I'm Mark.”

“I know.” 

Nothing else was said, the only sound being Mark's soft pants as he was stretched. Minutes passed and the fingers were removed, replaced by Dan's cock. Mark's hands finally found their place, on Dan's shoulders holding on tightly as his body was covered by the other's, holding him closely. His hands where removed from Dan's back and were instead held in his hands. It was quiet, except for the occasional pant, moan, or grunt. Never before had he had an experience like this. An experience where one could mistake them for lovers. 

Mark kept his eyes closed, enjoying the moment for what it was. He didn't want to open his eyes and see a messy apartment that he never knew. All he needed was to feel. Each thrust send a new wave of pleasure through him, the grip on his hands tightening. He was close to cumming, but he couldn't touch himself, so he approached it slowly. Every grunt Dan made pushed him closer and closer until he realized, just before climax, that he wanted nothing more in the moment than to kiss him again. So he released one of Dan's hands, cupped his face, looked him in the eyes and as he came between them, he kissed him. It somehow filled him with immense pleasure and he came harder than he ever had before.

However, Dan pulled away from the kiss, which disappointed Mark, but only with cause. “I'm gonna cum.” He breathed out, lips ghosting over Mark's.

“Inside me.” Mark whispered. In the moment, he had no cares and was filled with some sort of joy as Dan stilled and he felt the warm liquid inside him. 

The room was completely silent again aside from their breathing. When Dan pulled out of him, slowly and carefully, Mark was almost expecting to be handed his clothes and tossed out, but instead he was wrapped tightly around the waist and pulled to Dan's chest, spooned from behind. 

“I hope this is okay.” Dan spoke quietly, his lips against the nape of Mark's neck, hand subconsciously rubbing back and forth, ever so gently, over Mark's stomach.

“I don't mind.” He said. In fact, he was quite happy at the moment.

One hot breath against his neck. And then another. “I needed this...I need this...”

Mark didn't speak. 

“After things that happen, bad things...it's good to have...something.” He sniffled. “I was gonna propose...” He whispered and it seemed like he was just thinking aloud at this point. “I think everyone has the feeling in times of sadness, you know...”

Though Mark knew Dan was drunk through this whole thing, and was now saying his thoughts, things he might not want to admit or be known, he was curious, so he responded. “What feeling?” When he wasn't answered, he thought he might've been ignoring him or have fallen asleep, but then he heard the voice behind him, cracking slightly.

“Wanting to feel loved...” He brought his arm up to his face, wiping away one of his tears with his finger. “I wouldn't have made it without you here...”

Silence again.

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you promise me you'll stay...just until morning?”

Mark stayed quiet for a moment before answering, “I promise.” Soon after those words were spoken, like they were the key to his tranquility, he felt Dan smile against his neck, his breathing slowing as he went to sleep. Mark waited a few moments, looking at the wall in front of him. He put his hand over Dan's and slowly lifted it, crawling out of bed before gently placing it back down as not to disturb him. He quickly dressed and reached into his back pocket to find his money. Then he walked over to Dan, who was sleeping soundly on the bed, and kissed his temple, trying to push his racing thoughts back into his subconscious. He headed out the door, not looking back. As he made his way out of the apartment, he only hoped that Dan wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late and I'm not used to staying up, but I decided to post this anyway.  
> I'm trying, guys, I'm trying!  
> I love you all.


End file.
